Algo así como Hinata en el país de Konoha
by Marigabi
Summary: Erase una vez, en un país muy, muy lejano, una chica llamada Hinata. Hinata se encontraba leyendo un libro a la sombra de un gran árbol...Hey, hey, hey. Paren todo ¿Kiba que haces vestido como Hinata?. Historia sumamente disparatada.


Historia escrita hace muuuchisimo tiempo en lo que era Cz y ahora FFL

Bastante crack, ni yo se que estaba pensando cuando la escribí, sin mas que decir a leer:

** "Hinata en el país de Konoha"**

Erase una vez, en un país muy, muy lejano, una chica llamada Hinata. Hinata se encontraba leyendo un libro a la sombra de un gran árbol; el viento hacia revolotear sus hermosos y largos cabellos de un color oscuro con tono azules, sus ojos grandes y de color plata casi blancos, su piel era morena y en ambos cachetes tenia…

**Pausa del narrador. Parte 1.**

Hey, hey, hey Paren todo ¿Kiba que haces vestido como Hinata?

— ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

Si el titulo dice "Hinata en el país de Konoha" en ningún lado dice Kiba e el país de las Konoha.

—Muy bien tienes razón, pero ahora imagínate esta escena: "Hinata vio pasar a un conejo con reloj que repetía una y otra vez "es tarde, es tarde" se asusto y se escondió detrás de un árbol. Fin"

Ah. Está bien sigue con la escena. A ver en donde nos quedamos…  
**  
Pausa del narrador. Parte 1. Fin.**

Entonces Hinata-Kiba estaba leyendo tranquilamente cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban poco a poco, cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca levanto la vista del libro y vio a una Ino-Usagi frente a él, de cabello largo y rubio, de ojos azules, con una despampanante figura y por supuesto cola y orejas de conejo. La Ino-Usagi saco un reloj de uno de sus bolsillos y dijo:

— ¡Es tarde! ¡Dios, es muy tarde! —después de esto salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

Así, Hinata-Kiba al ver la figura de la Ino-Usagi corrió a perseguirla o en su defecto tenia curiosidad de ver una chica con orejas y cola de conejo; en fin ¿Quién sabe lo que estaría pensando? La Ino-Usagi se adentro dentro de una madriguera de conejo y Hinata-Kiba con ella. Dentro de la madriguera le perdió de vista, lo único que pudo encontrar fue una muy pequeña puerta y a un ser de espacio exterior, vestido de pies a cabeza de verde, con el corte de pelo más extraño que alguien jamás se haya visto y un par de extrañas cejas muy sobrepobladas.

— ¡Si quieres pasar por esa puerta debes hacer que la llama de la juventud fluya en ti!

—A nadie le importa eso ¿No has visto a una…?

—Paso por ahí— dijo el extraterrestre mientras que señalaba la puerta.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo hago para pasar por ahí?

—Tienes que tomar esto—saco una botellita con un líquido amarillento— ¡Y así la llama de la juventud ardera en ti!

—Creo que ya viene siendo hora de que aparezca la Hinata original—dijo Hinata-Kiba.

Después de estas palabras por parte de la supuesta(o) protagonista, hubo un fuerte ruido, parecido al de un trueno y sin más que decir apareció Hinata.

**Pausa del narrador. Parte 2.**

— ¿Y ahora que quieres, ya apareció la verdadera Hinata?

Eso está muy bien, pero ¿de dónde diablos salió?

—Yo tampoco lo sé, pero está aquí que es lo importante.

Si, hey, no la dejes escapar; muy bien sujétala.

—Ah…yo…etto…

—Quédate quieta Hinata, esto es por tu propio bien. ¡Ven aquí Lee! Ayúdame a parle esta pócima o lo que sea… Muy bien Hinata ya es pequeña. ¡Abre la puerta Lee! Muy bien adiós Hinata, no se te olvide seguir al conejo. ¿Feliz?

Si y mucho, ya podremos seguir.

—Menos mal, ya me estaba cansando de usar peluca y vestido ¡Vamos a tomar sake Lee!

— ¡Si! ¡Deja que la juventud fluya!

Dejémoslos ser… sigamos.

**Pausa del narrador. Parte 2. Fin.  
**

La verdadera Hinata cruzo la pequeña puerta, más nadie sabe como lo hizo, se encontró con el país de Konoha, había un gran bosque por el cruzaba un sendero y Hinata camino por él. En el camino se encontró con un gordito junto a un espejo.

—Hola yo soy Chouji A y el es Chouji B. Saluda Chouji B—dijo mientras hablaba con el espejo y se contesto a sí mismo—. Hola soy Chouji B.

—Ah…etto… hola.

—Te vamos a contar una historia—volvió a mirar el espejo—. Pero tenemos mucha hambre, mejor sigue caminando y dejamos comer.

—Es... está bien.

Y así Hinata asustada se echo a correr.

Después de caminar un buen rato diviso a lo lejos a Ino-Usagi, recordó que Kiba le había dicho antes de partir que siguiera al conejo y obedientemente fue tras él. Más tarde mientras la perseguía, Hinata se encontró perdida y fuera del sendero, camino sin rumbo hasta divisar a lo lejos tres figuras; corrió hacia ellas y se encontró con tres flores: un Margarita-Temari, una Campanilla-Tenten y una Violeta-Matsuri.

—Dis…disculpen.

—Dinos pequeña— Hablo la Margarita.

—En que podemos ayudarte—Siguió la Violeta.

—Haremos lo que podamos—termino la Campanilla.

—Estoy buscando a un… conejo.

—Oh no la busques y quédate con nosotras.

—Si eres una hermosa flor.

—Etto… yo… yo… no soy…una flor.

—No importa. Convierte en una flor— dijo la Campanilla.

—Pareces una azucena.

—Pero… le prometí a… Kiba-kun…buscar al conejo.

—No sabemos a donde fue, pero si caminas por esa dirección—dijo la margarita señalando con su dedo—. Te encontraras con la oruga.

—El te dirá lo que tienes que saber—exclamo la Violeta.

—Arigato.

Y así Hinata siguió su camino.

**Pausa del narrador. Parte 3.**

Me estoy cansando de esto. ¿No se suponía que tenían que tratar mal a Hinata?

—Sí pero Neji-kun se enojaría conmigo si la trato mal— declaro Tenten.

—Además si quieres a alguien que trate con indiferencia a las personas, debiste de haber usado a los tres cubitos de hielo—reclamo Temari.

No podría vestirlos de flores, no me gustaría escuchar quejas de fangirls enfurecidas por mis acciones hacia esos tres.

—Cierto, también esos tres no estarían para nada felices vestidos de flores—aclaro Matsuri.

Volvamos con Hinata, otra vez.

**Pausa del narrador. Parte 3. Fin.**

Y así la búsqueda del conejo se convirtió en una promesa ilógica, Hinata camino por la dirección que le habían dicho las flores, y sentado sobre un hongo se encontró a la oruga. La oruga era de verde oscura, tenía una máscara que tapaba parte de la cara y usaba un par de lentes de sol. La oruga-Shino miro a Hinata y hablo:

— ¿Sabes que animal soy?

—Una… oruga.

—Es bueno que lo sepas.

—Etto…estoy…buscando…a…

— ¿Al conejo? —Hinata asintió en señal de afirmación—. Últimamente ha estado muy solicitado. Si caminas recto por el sendero seguro lo encontraras.

—G…gracias.

—Muy solicitado el conejo.

Hinata siguió caminando por el sendero, por un momento sintió que alguien la observaba, se voltio rápidamente, no encontró a nadie así que se dio la vuelta, pero esta vez si había alguien ahí.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaa! —grito Hinata.

—No grites, perturbas.

Frente a Hinata había una chica de cabellos rosas, con ojos jades, vertida de rosa con rayas horizontales rojas, al igual que el conejo tenia orejas y cola, sin embargo eran de gato; una Sakura-Neko.

— ¿A dónde vas forastera? —habló la Sakura-Neko mientras caminaba detrás de un árbol.

—Es que estoy buscando al…

— ¿Al conejo? —Preguntó impaciente, ahora sentada sobre la copa de un árbol—. La oruga tiene razón ese maldito conejo es muy importante últimamente. Te diré donde encontrarlo.

— ¿En serio?—se emociono Hinata.

—Si, si, ahora presta atención, primero camina recto, luego cruza a la derecha, después de dos metros camina ocho pasos hacia atrás, caminas diagonal hacia la izquierda hasta que te encuentre con una flor amarilla, sigues caminando recto hacia atrás y por ultimo cruza de nuevo a la derecha y vuelves a hacer toda otra vez. Así es como encontraras al conejo.

Hinata la miro sin poder comprender ese tipo de dirección.

—Vamos empieza a caminar o no llegaras nunca.

—Hai.

Y así Hinata intento seguir las indicaciones del gato aun así se perdió un par de minutos después. Camino sin rumbo por un rato más y llego a un jardín donde se encontraba una mesa de té, tres personas sentadas a su alrededor la liebre de marzo-Sai, de piel pálida que hace contraste con sus ojos y cabello negro, vestía un traje negro, esperaba sonriente y las orejas de liebre sobresalían de si cabeza; el lirón-Shikamaru, su cabello estaba recogido en forma de piña, claro está con las orejas correspondientes del lirón, sentado calladamente o mejor dicho dormido sobre la mesa y por supuesto no podía faltar el sombrerero loco-Sasuke, de piel pálida al igual que el primero, de ojos y cabello oscuro, con un traje azul marino y un sombrero grande muy bien adornado le daba más altura de la que tenia.

—Bienvenida tú debes ser Hinata—hablo la liebre con una sonrisa—. Las noticias vuelan aquí.

—Etto…si.

—Hmp deberías irte pronto—dijo el sombrerero—. Estar aquí no es bueno.

—Cierto, no es bueno, pero por favor toma el té con nosotros—pidió la liebre.

—Que problemático—fue la única respuesta del lirón, quien se despertó momentáneamente.

Hinata se sentó y se sirvió una taza de té, en eso Ino-Usagi paso rápidamente cerca de la mesa.

— ¡Es tarde! —dijo y luego miro a los cuatro seres sentados alrededor de la mesa.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

—Hmp. Molestia.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —se escucho una voz desde los arboles.

Sakura-Neko salió de entre los árboles y miro al conejo.

— ¡Maldita Ino-Usagi! Deberías estar en camino al castillo.

Tomo el reloj del conejo y lanzo al te de Hinata. La liebre de marzo sonrió, el sombrerero loco y el lirón ni se inmutaron.

— ¡Que reunión tan divertida! —exclamo la liebre.

— ¡Ahora vete Ino-Usagi! ¡Y tú! —Dijo refiriéndose a Hinata—. ¡Si sigues caminando por el sendero llegaras más rápido que el estúpido conejo!

—H…hai.

Y otra vez la pobre Hinata termino asustada y se fue.

**Pausa del narrador. Parte 4.**

Dios. ¿Sakura se puede saber que haces aquí?

—Vine a visitar a Sasuke-kun.

—Hmp.

—¡Entre más mejor! —sonrió la liebre.

—Problemáticos.

Sigamos. Sigamos.

**Pausa del narrador. Parte 4. Fin.**

Volviendo con Hinata, camino por el sendero tal y como le había dicho el gato, llego hasta una planta de rosales donde había tres chicos pintándolas rosas blancas a rojas. Dos de ellos estaban vertidos elegantemente uno era de cabello rojizo y otro castaño, el otro en cambio estaba concentrado en su trabajo así que Hinata solo pudo ver su espalda y su cabellera larga.

—Como el rey del país de Suna, no debería hacer esto.

—No hay de otra hermanito, perdiste una apuesta con la reina de Konoha.

—Hmp.

Hinata decidió ayudarlos a pintar las rosas pero en eso llego Ino-Usagi.

—Su majestad la reina de Konoha, su asistente y su ahijado-príncipe el tonto de Naruto.

—Hey, algún día yo seré el rey de Konoha y te daré tu merecido dattebayo— dijo el chico rubio de ojos azules.

Al ver a Naruto, Hinata se sonrojo violentamente.

—Cállate Naruto, para convertirte en rey tienes que casarte primero y nadie en sus cuatro sentidos quiere hacerlo; las princesas de otros países, las flores de Konoha, incluso el gato y el conejo no quieren. Maldigo el momento en que me case con tu padrino.

—Su majestad, mire—dijo la asistente señalando a Hinata—. Ella debe ser la forastera.

—Mmm. ¿Tu eres la forastera... —la reina hizo un esfuerzo por recordar—…Hinata?

—Hai.

—¿No te quieres casar con este príncipe idiota?

Hinata se volvió a sonrojar violentamente.

—Hagamos una apuesta si yo gano te casas con el idiota, si tu ganas eres libre de irte. Juguemos piedra, papel o tijeras.

—H…hai.

—Piedra, papel o tijeras. Un, dos, tres, ya.

La reina de Konoha saco piedra y Hinata tijeras.

—Mala suerte. Te casas con el idiota.

—Ah…yo…etto…yo…

—Reglas son reglas. Que comiencen los preparativos para la boda. El príncipe estúpido por fin se casa.

—Hey no deberías hacer eso vieja reina.

Todos se acercaron amenazadoramente a Hinata y está asustada empezó a retroceder, sin darse cuenta cayo al fondo de un lago, quedando empapada…

—Hinata.

—¿Ah? Hanabi-chan.

—Nee-san, mírate estas toda mojada. Otto-san te dijo que no leyeras afuera hoy porque iba a llover.

—C...cierto pero quería salir.

Hanabi extendió su paragua para que su hermana entrara en el. Y así juntas regresaron a su hogar protegiéndose de la lluvia.

**Fin**

—Hey eso no es justo.

**Pausa del narrador. Parte 5.**

¿Y ahora qué?

—Yo debería convertirme en el rey del país de Konoha—se queja Naruto.

Cierto pero Hinata la "protagonista" ya tiene un final feliz así que no importa mucho lo que pase contigo.

—Ya escuchaste Naruto, seguirás siendo el príncipe estúpido ¡Vamos todos a beber sake! —celebra su majestad.

Y en el país de Konoha todos se fueron a celebrar el final de este one-shot y dejaron a Naruto solo.  
**  
Pausa del narrador. Parte 5. Fin.**

Y al final, esta historia se convirtió en algo así como "Hinata en el país de Konoha".

**Algo así como "Hinata en el país de Konoha". Fin.**


End file.
